This invention relates generally to devices and methods for ablating tissue. The diagnosis and treatment of electrophysiological diseases of the heart, and more specifically to devices and methods for epicardial mapping and ablation for the treatment of atrial fibrillation, are described in connection with the devices and methods of the present invention.
Atrial fibrillation results from disorganized electrical activity in the heart muscle, or myocardium. The surgical maze procedure has been developed for treating atrial fibrillation and involves the creation of a series of surgical incisions through the atrial myocardium in a preselected pattern so as to create conductive corridors of viable tissue bounded by scar tissue.
As an alternative to the surgical incisions used in the maze procedure, transmural ablation of the heart wall has been proposed. Such ablation may be performed either from within the chambers of the heart (endocardial ablation) using endovascular devices (e.g. catheters) introduced through arteries or veins, or from outside the heart (epicardial ablation) using devices introduced into the chest. Various ablation technologies have been proposed, including cryogenic, radiofrequency (RF), laser and microwave. The ablation devices are used to create elongated transmural lesionsxe2x80x94that is, lesions extending through a sufficient thickness of the myocardium to block electrical conductionxe2x80x94which form the boundaries of the conductive corridors in the atrial myocardium. Perhaps most advantageous about the use of transmural ablation rather than surgical incisions is the ability to perform the procedure on the beating heart without the use of cardiopulmonary bypass.
In performing the maze procedure and its variants, whether using ablation or surgical incisions, it is generally considered most efficacious to include a transmural incision or lesion that isolates the pulmonary veins from the surrounding myocardium. The pulmonary veins connect the lungs to the left atrium of the heart, and join the left atrial wall on the posterior side of the heart. This location creates significant difficulties for endocardial ablation devices for several reasons. First, while many of the other lesions created in the maze procedure can be created from within the right atrium, the pulmonary venous lesions must be created in the left atrium, requiring either a separate arterial access point or a transeptal puncture from the right atrium. Second, the elongated and flexible endovascular ablation devices are difficult to manipulate into the complex geometries required for forming the pulmonary venous lesions and to maintain in such positions against the wall of the beating heart. This is very time-consuming and can result in lesions which do not completely encircle the pulmonary veins or which contain gaps and discontinuities. Third, visualization of endocardial anatomy and endovascular devices is often inadequate and knowing the precise position of such devices in the heart can be difficult, resulting in misplaced lesions. Fourth, ablation within the blood inside the heart can create thrombus which, in the right chambers, is generally filtered out by the lungs rather than entering the bloodstream. However, on the left side of the heart where the pulmonary venous lesions are formed, thrombus can be carried by the bloodstream into the coronary arteries or the vessels of the head and neck, potentially resulting in myocardial infarction, stroke or other neurologic sequelae. Finally, the heat generated by endocardial devices which flows outward through the myocardium cannot be precisely controlled and can damage extracardiac tissues such as the pericardium, the phrenic nerve and other structures.
What are needed, therefore, are devices and methods for forming lesions that isolate the pulmonary veins from the surrounding myocardium which overcome these problems. The devices and methods will preferably be utilized epicardially to avoid the need for access into the left chambers of the heart and to minimize the risk of producing thrombus.
Additional aspects of the present invention are directed to devices and methods for ablating tissue. Ablation of heart tissue and, specifically, ablation of tissue for treatment of atrial fibrillation is developed as a particular use of these other aspects of the present invention.
The present invention meets these and other objectives by providing epicardial ablation devices and methods useful for creating transmural lesions that electrically isolate the pulmonary veins for the treatment of atrial fibrillation.
In a first embodiment, a method of forming a transmural lesion in a wall of the heart adjacent to the pulmonary veins comprises the steps of placing at least one ablation device through a thoracic incision and through a pericardial penetration so that at least one ablation device is disposed in contact with an epicardial surface of the heart wall; positioning at least one ablation device adjacent to the pulmonary veins on a posterior aspect of the heart while leaving the pericardial reflections intact; and ablating the heart wall with at least one ablating device to create at least one transmural lesion adjacent to the pulmonary veins. While the method may be performed with the heart stopped and circulation supported with cardiopulmonary bypass, the method is preferably performed with the heart beating so as to minimize morbidity, mortality, complexity and cost.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for forming a transmural lesion in the heart wall adjacent to the pulmonary veins comprises, in a preferred embodiment, an elongated flexible shaft having a working end and a control end; an ablation device attached to the working end for creating a transmural lesion in the heart wall; a control mechanism at the control end for manipulating the working end; and a locating device near the working end configured to engage one or more of the pulmonary veins, or a nearby anatomical structure such as a pericardial reflection, for positioning the working end adjacent to the pulmonary veins. The locating device may comprise a catch, branch, notch or other structure at the working end configured to engage one or more of the pulmonary veins or other anatomical structure such as the inferior vena cava, superior vena cava, aorta, pulmonary artery, left atrial appendage, right atrial appendage, or one of the pericardial reflections. The ablation device may be a radiofrequency electrode, microwave transmitter, cryogenic element, laser, ultrasonic transducer or any of the other known types of ablation devices suitable for forming transmural lesions. Preferably, the apparatus includes a plurality of such ablation devices arranged along the working end in a linear pattern suitable for forming a continuous, uninterrupted lesion around or on the pulmonary veins.
The working end may additionally include one or more movable elements that are manipulated from the control end and which may be moved into a desired position after the working end has been located near the pulmonary veins. Slidable, rotatable, articulated, pivotable, bendable, pre-shaped or steerable elements may be used. Additional ablation devices may be mounted to these movable elements to facilitate formation of transmural lesions. The movable elements may be deployed to positions around the pulmonary veins to create a continuous transmural lesion which electrically isolates the pulmonary veins from the surrounding myocardium.
In addition, a mechanism may be provided for urging all or part of the working end against the epicardium to ensure adequate contact with the ablation devices. This mechanism may be, for example, one or more suction holes in the working end through which suction may be applied to draw the working end against the epicardium, or an inflatable balloon mounted to the outer side of the working end such that, upon inflation, the balloon engages the inner wall of the pericardium and forces the working end against the epicardium. This also functions to protect extracardiac tissues such as the pericardium from injury by retracting such tissues away from the epicardial region which is being ablated, and, in the case of the balloon, providing an insulated barrier between the electrodes of the ablation probe and the extracardiac tissues.
The apparatus may be either a single integrated device or two or more devices which work in tandem. In either case, the apparatus may have two or more tips at the working end which are positioned on opposing sides of a tissue layer such as a pericardial reflection. A device may be provided for approximating the two free ends on opposing sides of the tissue layer, such as an electromagnet mounted to one or both of the free ends. In this way, a continuous lesion may be created in the myocardium from one side of the pericardial reflection to the other without puncturing or cutting away the pericardial reflection.
The apparatus may further include a working channel through which supplemental devices may be placed to facilitate visualization, tissue manipulation, supplementary ablation, suction, irrigation and the like.
The apparatus and methods of the invention are further useful for mapping conduction pathways in the heart (local electrograms) for the diagnosis of electrophysiological diseases. Any of the electrodes on the apparatus may be individually selected and the voltage may be monitored to determine the location of conduction pathways. Alternatively, the apparatus of the invention may be used for pacing the heart by delivering current through one or more selected electrodes at levels sufficient to stimulate heart contractions.
Additionally, although the ablation apparatus and methods of the invention are preferably configured for epicardial use, the principles of the invention are equally applicable to endocardial ablation catheters and devices. For example, an endocardial ablation apparatus according to the invention would include a locating device configured to engage an anatomical structure accessible from within the chambers of the heart such as the coronary sinus (from the right atrium), pulmonary artery (from the right ventricle), or the pulmonary veins (from the left atrium), and the ablation device would be positionable in a predetermined location relative to the locating device. The endocardial apparatus could further include suction holes, expandable balloons, or other mechanisms for maintaining contact between the ablation device and the interior surface of the heart wall.
In another aspect of the present invention, an anchor is used to hold part of the device while displacing another part of the device. The anchor is preferably a balloon but may also be tines, a suction port or a mechanically actuated device. After actuating the anchor, a proximal portion of the device may be moved by simply manipulating the device or by advancement or withdrawal of a stylet.
The present invention is also related to a method of creating a continuous ablation lesion in tissue underlying a pericardial reflection without penetrating the pericardial reflection. First and second ablating devices are introduced into the space between the pericardium and the epicardium. The first ablating device is positioned on one side of the pericardial reflection and the second ablating device is positioned on the other side of the pericardial reflection. Tissue beneath the pericardial reflection is then ablated with one or both of the devices to create a continuous lesion beneath the pericardial reflection. The devices may be aligned across the pericardial reflection by any suitable method such as with magnetic force, use of an emitter and sensor, or by marking the pericardial reflection on one side and locating the mark from the other side of the pericardial reflection. The emitter and sensor may work with electromagnetic radiation such as light, ultrasound, magnetic field, and radiation.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the ablating device may have a guide portion which aligns the device between the pericardium and epicardium. The guide portion may be a continuous strap or a number of discrete guide portions. The guide portions may be fins, wings or one or more laterally extending elements such as balloons. The guide portions may be individually actuated to align the device and ablate discrete locations of the tissue along the ablating device.
The ablating device may also be advanced into position over a guide. The guide is preferably a guidewire but may be any other suitable structure. The guide may also lock into position with a coaxial cable or locking arm. The guide is advanced ahead of the ablation device and positioned along the desired ablation path. The ablating device is then advanced or retracted along the guide. The ablating device preferably includes a device for locating previously formed lesions so that subsequent lesions will merge with a previously formed lesion to create a continuous, transmural lesion. The device for locating previously created lesions may be pacing and sensing electrodes or electrodes which simply measure electrical impedance.
Although cutting through the pericardial reflections has certain risks, the methods and devices of the present invention may, of course, be practiced while cutting through the pericardial reflections. After penetrating through the pericardial reflection, the ablating device may interlock with another part of the same device or with a separate device.
In another method and device of the present invention, another ablating device is provided which may be used to ablate any type of tissue including heart tissue for the reasons described herein. The ablating device has a suction well and an ablating element. The suction well adheres the device to the tissue to be ablated. The device is preferably used to ablate cardiac tissue from an epicardial location to form a transmural lesion. The device preferably includes a number of cells which each have a suction well and at least one ablating element. The cells are coupled together with flexible sections which permit the cells to displace and distort relative to one another. The device preferably has about 5-30 cells, more preferably about 10-25 cells and most preferably about 16 cells. The suction well has an inner lip and an outer lip. The inner lip forms a closed wall around the ablating element.
The device also has a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet for delivering and withdrawing fluid from within the closed wall formed by the inner lip. The fluid is preferably a conductive fluid, such as hypertonic saline, which conducts energy from the ablating element, such as an RF electrode, to the tissue. The fluid is preferably delivered along a short axis of the ablating element so that the temperature change across the ablating element is minimized.
The ablating elements are preferably controlled by a control system. One or more temperature sensors on the device are coupled to the control system for use as now described. The control system may control ablation in a number of different ways. For example, the control system may activate one or more pairs of adjacent cells to form continuous lesions between the adjacent cells. After ablation at the one or more adjacent cells, another pair of adjacent cells is activated to form another continuous ablation segment. This process is continued until a continuous lesion of the desired geometry is produced. In another mode of operation, the control system may activate every other or every third cell. Still another mode of operation is to activate only the ablating elements which have low temperatures by using a multiplexer coupled to the temperature sensors.
The control system may also conduct a thermal response analysis of the tissue to be ablated to determine the appropriate ablation technique. The tissue to be ablated is heated, or cooled, and the temperature response of the tissue over time is recorded. The temperature response is then analyzed to determine the appropriate ablation technique. The analysis may be a comparison of the temperature response against a database of temperature responses or may be a calculation which may require user input as described below.
In a further aspect of the invention, the ablating element preferably produces focused ultrasound in at least one dimension. An advantage of using focused ultrasound is that the energy can be concentrated within the tissue. Another advantage of using focused ultrasound is that the energy diverges after reaching the focus thereby reducing the possibility of damaging tissue beyond the target tissue as compared to collimated ultrasonic energy. When ablating epicardial tissue with collimated ultrasound, the collimated ultrasound energy not absorbed by the target tissue travels through blood and remains concentrated on a relatively small area when it reaches another surface such as the endocardial surface on the other side of a heart chamber. The present invention reduces the likelihood of damage to other structures since the ultrasonic energy diverges beyond the focus and is spread over a larger area. The focused ultrasound has a focal length of about 2 to 20 mm, more preferably about 2 to 12 mm and most preferably about 8 mm in at least one dimension. The focused ultrasound also forms an angle of 10 to 170 degrees, more preferably 30 to 90 degrees and most preferably about 60 degrees as defined relative to a focal axis. The focused ultrasound preferably emits over 90%, and more preferably over 99%, of the energy within the angles and focal lengths described above. The focused ultrasound may be produced in any manner and is preferably produced by a curved transducer with a curved layer attached thereto. The ultrasound is preferably not focused, and may even diverge, when viewed along an axis transverse to the focal axis.
The ultrasound transducers are preferably operated while varying one or more characteristics of the ablating technique such as the frequency, power, ablating time, and/or location of the focal axis relative to the tissue. In a first treatment method, the transducer is activated at a frequency of 2-7 MHz, preferably about 3.5 MHz. and a power of 80-140 watts,. preferably about 110 watts, in short bursts. For example, the transducer may be activated for 0.01-1.0 second and preferably about 0.4 second. The transducer is inactive for 2-90 seconds. more preferably 5-80 seconds, and most preferably about 45 seconds between activations. Treatment at this frequency in relatively short bursts produces localized heating at the focus. Energy is not absorbed as quickly in tissue at this frequency as compared to higher frequencies so that heating at the focus is less Affected by absorption in the tissue.
In a second treatment method, the transducer is operated for longer periods of time, preferably about 1-4 seconds and more preferably about 2 seconds, to distribute more ultrasound energy between the focus and the near surface. The frequency during this treatment is also 2-14 MHz, more preferably 3-7 MHz and preferably about 6 MHz. The transducer is operated for 0.7-4 seconds at a power of 20-60 watts, preferably about 40 watts. The transducer is inactive for at least 3 seconds, more preferably at least 5 seconds and most preferably at least 10 seconds between each activation.
In a third treatment method, the ultrasonic transducer is activated at a higher frequency to heat and ablate the near surface. The transducer is preferably operated at a frequency of at least 6 MHz and more preferably at least 10 MHz and most preferably about 16 MHz. The transducer is operated at lower power than the first and second treatment methods since ultrasound is rapidly absorbed by the tissue at these frequencies so that the near surface is heated quickly. In a preferred method, the transducer is operated at 2-10 watts and more preferably about 5 watts. The transducer is preferably operated until the near surface NS temperature reaches 70-85 degrees C.
In general, the treatment methods described above deliver energy closer and closer to the near surface NS with each subsequent treatment method. Such a treatment method may be practiced with other devices without departing from this aspect of the invention and, as mentioned below, may be automatically controlled by the control system.
The device preferably has a number of cells with each cell having at least one ablating element. After ablating tissue with all of the cells, gaps may exist between adjacent ablations. The tissue in the gaps is preferably ablated by moving at least one of the ablating elements. In one method, the entire device is shifted so that each cell is used a second time to ablate one of the adjacent gaps. Yet another method of ablating tissue in the gaps is to tilt one or more of the ablating elements to direct the ultrasound energy at the gaps between cells. The ablating element may be moved, tilted or pivoted in any suitable manner and is preferably tilted with an inflatable membrane. The transducer may also simply be configured to direct ultrasound energy to tissue lying beneath the gaps between adjacent transducers. In this manner, the device does not need to be moved or tilted.
The device may be adhered to tissue with suction although suction is not required. The device may also have a membrane filled with a substance which transmits the ultrasound energy to the tissue. The membrane conforms to the tissue and eliminates air gaps between the device and tissue to be ablated. Alternatively, the device may have a solid element which contacts the tissue and transmits the ultrasound energy to the tissue. The device may also be used with a gel applied to the tissue which transmits the ultrasound energy and eliminates air gaps.
The device may also have a number of ultrasound transducers with varying characteristics. For example, the device may have cells which provide focused ultrasound having different focal lengths or which are intended to operate at different frequencies or power. In this manner, the user may select the appropriate cell to ablate a particular tissue structure. For example, it may be desirable to select an ablating element with a small focal length and/or low power when ablating thin tissue.
An advantage of using ultrasound for ablating tissue is that the transducer may be used for other measurements. For example, the transducer may be used to provide temperature, tissue thickness, thickness of fat or muscle layers, and blood velocity data. The ultrasound transducer may also be used to assess the adequacy of contact between the device and the tissue to be ablated. These features find obvious use in the methods described herein and all uses of ultrasound mentioned here, such as temperature feedback control, may be accomplished using other methods and devices.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention are disclosed in the following detailed description and in the accompanying drawings.